The Tension and the Terror
by inkeepingsecrets
Summary: Song-fic, slash: Dumbledore starts a summer camp at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter cross paths.


A/N:This is a song-fic based on the song "The Tension and the Terror" by Straylight Run. This is my first and probably only slash fiction. I usually have no taste for them, but when I heard this song I knew that I had to write this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters or the lyrics to the song "The Tension and the Terror" by Straylight Run

The Tension and The Terror

_All the boys voices cracking,  
Oh, the moaning half tones,  
Come summer time,  
We're all the same age here_

The sunlight came from on high to embrace his bare back as he climbed out of the lake. The droplets of water that clung to his fair skin looked like jewels reflecting the sun's light, and the play of his back muscles rippling beneath that skin caused the water to shimmer. As he made his way closer to the bank the lake dropped away from his waist revealing his emerald swimming trunks. He stepped onto the green July grass and walked to a large willow tree to sit in the shade.

Shouts and laughter resonated in the air around the lake as Draco put his head back against the bark of the tree and breathed in the scent of summer deeply. He listened to the constant splash of water as the other boys horsed around in the lake. A smile slowly curled itself on Draco's lips. He couldn't help it, this was the happiest he'd been in a long time, although most people wouldn't see that from his outward demeanor. This was the first year of Dumbledore's Hogwarts Summer Camp. He'd proposed it the previous winter and the Malfoys had been quick to sign Draco up so as not to have to deal with him for a whole month of the summer. Draco didn't mind, though, because that meant he didn't have to deal with them. Unfortunately, there were only a few more fleeting days left of his time at Hogwarts. June was quickly making it's way into July.

Dumbledore had been very strict about the seperation of young men and women during the summer session. Girls inhabited the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dorms while the boys had the Gryffindor and Slytherin dorms. They took turns with visits to the Lake, the boys used the lake on mondays, wednesdays, and fridays. Of course, this didn't stop certain liasons from occuring, but most of the students were just there to have fun.

Draco swung his head down to observe the all-out splash war that was playing out in the lake. As he scanned the faces of the participants his eyes stopped at one in particular.

_All the tension and the terror,  
Thin limbed gorgeous green eyes smiling,  
And I'm going straight to hell,  
All the possibility and promise just,  
Weighs on me so heavily_

Draco watched as his enemy laughed and sent tsunamis to the opposing team. His jet black hair hung soaking wet and clinging to his forehead. His muscular limbs flailed as Dean Thomas crept behind him and dunked him underneath the surface. Harry emerged seconds later still filled with mirth and laughter, and tackled Dean into the lake. Draco watched all this as if he were omnicient; he watched it with a certain sorrow that times could not always be this innocent; he watched Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and wished that he would stay the way he was forever. He wished that all his classmates would stay that way forever.

In the next moment, Harry looked up and met Draco's watchful gray eyes. For one second Draco marvelled at the color of Harry's eyes, Slythering Green, before forcing himself to look away.

_And I try but I'm not convincing,  
Your lips they pout and twist and  
I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you,  
You take in everything with a certainty I envy  
It's somehow all I need just keep me guessing please_

Draco had been struggling with himself for weeks, trying to deny the truth that was becoming so dangerously clear to him. It had happened on a day like this, at the lake. He had been engaged in one of the splash battles that were now a regular occurance. The boys had gotten so intense in their efforts that they had created a vortex and soon they were all spinning around underwater in a mass confusion. It was only a few seconds, a brief contact, but it had lit something inside Draco that he had never known existed. As the boys spun, Draco was thrown into Harry and their bodies rubbed against eachother as they tumbled out of the whirlpool. When they popped above the water surface they had locked eyes and remained silent for a full moment before Draco swam away to the shore.

Harry would never know how close Draco had come in that moment to just spanning the distance between them and kissing him. The urge just flared up inside of him and Draco had been scared and desperate. He did the only thing he could, he turned away. Since then the ghosts of memories that never were had haunted Draco. He could almost feel Harry's kiss lingering on his lips when he woke up each morning. As time went by he could not believe how utterly consumed by this desire he had become. He couldn't escape it and that irked him. He thought about how strong Harry was, _he_ would never let something like this take such complete control of _his_ thoughts. Envy. But Draco didn't really know much of anything about who Harry really was, and that was part of what pushed his curiosity about the boy.

Although Draco was plagued by this unwelcome attraction, his days at Hogwarts that summer were still some of the happiest of his life. He'd never been allowed to truly have fun and engage in the usual summertime activities. Summers at Malfoy Manor consisted of mundane dinner party after mundane dinner party. At least away from his parents, he was free to act his age.

All too soon it was time to go inside the castle and get cleaned up for dinner. In the Great Hall, Draco sat with his chum, Blaise Zabini and his newly acquired Ravenclaw girlfriend.

_Oh darling all of these awkward jump-start-stalling conversations,  
Mean much more to me than anything,  
So it comes down to me and you and,  
Whether we're supposed to or not we still will,  
We're so much better off than them,  
All the possibility and promise just,  
Weighs on me so heavily_

After dinner Draco began his walk to the dungeons alone. The shadows down there seemed to creep up on you and consume everything. As he walked he paid attention to the sounds his footfalls made, reverberating off the stone walls. At length he came across Harry, making his way to the Slytherin common room where they both stayed. Harry turned his head to watch Draco as he fell into step with him.

"Err...hi." Harry said awkwardly.

"Hi, Harry," that was the first time Draco had ever used Harry's first name, and by the look on Harry's face, he realized this.

"You...um...enjoying the summer camp?"

"I guess...you?"

"It's great."

Neither of the boys realized that they had completely stopped walking by this time and were simply standing facing eachother. Draco's mind was going a mile a minute. All the consequenses and possibilities of what he was about to do were racing through his mind, but he felt free from all of it. With his eyes locked on Harry's, Draco slowly put out his hand and placed it on Harry's hip. He moved closer to Harry, closing the space between them, all the time keeping his eyes on his, watching for his reaction.

Harry was confused and certain at the same time; he didn't move, he just let Draco move closer and closer to him until their bodies were molded against one another and Draco's lips were descending on his.

Harry's lips were soft yet firm; Draco moved his mouth against Harry's and stuck out his tongue to taste those lips. Eventually, Harry opened his lips just a little and Draco accepted the invitation. His hands were roaming over Harry's back until they came to rest on his behind, he squeezed firmly, pulling Harry even closer to him. The feeling was incredible.

_And I try but I'm not convincing,  
Your lips they pout and twist and,  
I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you,  
You take in everything with a certainty I envy  
It's somehow all I need just keep me guessing please_!

After an eternity Draco pulled away from the kiss. He looked into Harry's green eyes and left him standing there in the dark.

_A look,  
A laugh,  
A smile,  
A second,  
Passes by and I regret it,  
Words just aren't right,  
Sometimes I just can't explain,  
All the ways you devastate me,  
Always on my mind_

Over the following days Harry and Draco frequently met up after hours in the dungeon corridors. Their meetings were heated and passionate, each one longer than the last and harder to let go of. Each night Draco would try to explain what he was feeling to Harry, but the words just wouldn't come. All he could do to express himself was to press himself against him harder. He wanted to tell Harry the torture he went through every day. How this plagued his mind, how disgusted he was with himself. But somehow he just couldn't say those things.

_I try but I'm not convincing,  
Your lips they pout and twist and,  
I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you,  
You take in everything with a certainty I envy  
It's somehow all I need just keep me guessing,_

On their last night together Draco had taken Harry into his bed. They laid there for a very long time just looking at each other. Draco couldn't be sure, but he guessed that Harry was feeling just as confused and angry as he was. Still, it took all his strength not to just lean over and kiss his lips. But Draco had decided that this could not go on. It was over. He wondered as they lay there, if he really had to voice this or if Harry already knew.

"You realize this is over, don't you?"

Harry looked at Draco for a minute with an unreadable expression,"Yes."

"Right."

The next day, when they were getting off at Platform 9 3/4 neither boy said a word to the other. They stared resolutely ahead, neither turning back when they parted.

_I try but I'm not convincing,  
Your lips they pout and twist and,  
I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you,  
You take in everything with a certainty I envy  
It's somehow all I need just keep me guessing please._


End file.
